


Kuroo wants a fucking cat

by Iyuugen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyuugen/pseuds/Iyuugen
Summary: Self indulgent me being shitty again
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 17





	Kuroo wants a fucking cat

There were only two Japanese stopping at the hotel. They did not know any of the people they passed on the stairs on their way to and from their room. Their room was on the second floor facing the sea. It also faced the public garden and the war monument. There were big palms and green benches in the public garden.

In the good weather there was always an artist with his easel. Artists liked the way the palms grew and the bright colors of the hotels facing the gardens and the sea. Italians came from a long way off to look up at the war monument. It was made of bronze and glistened in the rain. It was raining. The rain dripped from the palm trees. Water stood in pools on the gravel paths. 

The sea broke in a long line in the rain and slipped back down the beach to come up and break again in a long line in the rain. The motor cars were gone from the square by the war monument. Across the square in the doorway of the caf? a waiter stood looking out at the empty square. 

Kuroo stood at the window looking out. Outside right under their window a cat was crouched under one of the dripping green tables. The cat was trying to make himself so compact that she would not be dripped on. 

‘I’m going down and get that kitty,’ Kuroo said. 

‘I’ll do it,’ his husband offered from the bed. 

‘No, I’ll get it. The poor kitty out trying to keep dry under a table.’ 

The husband went on reading, lying propped up with the two pillows at the foot of the bed. 

‘Don’t get wet,’ he said. 

Kuroo then went downstairs and the hotel owner stood up and bowed to her as he passed the office. His desk was at the far end of the office. He was an old man and very tall.

‘Il piove,’ Kuroo said. He liked the hotel-keeper.

‘Si, Si, Signora, brutto tempo. It is very bad weather.’

He stood behind his desk in the far end of the dim room. Kuroo liked him. He liked the deadly serious way he received any complaints. He liked his dignity. He liked the way he wanted to serve him. He liked the way he felt about being a hotel-keeper. He liked his old, heavy face and big hands.

Liking him he opened the door and looked out. It was raining harder. A man in a rubber cape was crossing the empty square to the caf?. The cat would be around to the right. Perhaps he could go along under the eaves.

As he stood in the doorway an umbrella opened behind he. It was the maid who looked after their room.

‘You must not get wet,’ he smiled, speaking Italian. Of course, the hotel-keeper had sent him.

With the maid holding the umbrella over him, he walked along the gravel path until he was under their window. The table was there, washed bright green in the rain, but the cat was gone. He was suddenly disappointed. The maid looked up at him.

‘Ha perduto qualque cosa, Signora?’

‘There was a cat,’ said the Japanese man.

‘A cat?’

‘Si, il gatto.’

‘A cat?’ the maid laughed. ‘A cat in the rain?’

‘Yes, –’ he said, ‘under the table.’ Then, ‘Oh, I wanted it so much. I wanted a kitty.’

When he talked English the maid’s face tightened.

‘Come, Signora,’ she said. ‘We must get back inside. You will be wet.’

‘I suppose so,’ said Kuroo.

They went back along the gravel path and passed in the door. The maid stayed outside to close the umbrella. As Kuroo passed the office, the padrone bowed from his desk. Something felt very small and tight inside the girl. The padrone made her feel very small and at the same time really important. He had a momentary feeling of being of supreme importance. He went on up the stairs.

She opened the door of the room.

Kei was on the bed, reading.

‘Did you get the cat?’ he asked, putting the book down.

‘It was gone.’

‘Wonder where it went to,’ he said, resting his eyes from reading.

He sat down on the bed.

‘I wanted it so much,’ he said. ‘I don’t know why I wanted it so much. I wanted that poor kitty. It isn’t any fun to be a poor kitty out in the rain.’

Kei was reading again.

He went over and sat in front of the mirror of the dressing table looking at herself with the hand glass. He studied his profile, first one side and then the other. Then he studied the back of his head and his neck.

‘Don’t you think it would be a good idea if I let my hair grow out?’ he asked, looking at his profile again.

Kei looked up and saw the back of his neck, unruly hair sticking out everywhere.'

‘I like it the way it is.’

‘I get so tired of it,’ he said. ‘I get so tired of looking like I just got out of bed all the time.’

Kei shifted his position in the bed. He hadn’t looked away from him since he started to speak.

‘You look pretty darn nice,’ he said.

He laid the mirror down on the dresser and went over to the window and looked out. It was getting dark.

‘I want my hair to look normal and not a bedhead anymore,’ he said. ‘I want to have a kitty to sit on my lap and purr when I stroke her.’

‘Yeah?’ Kei said from the bed.

‘And I want to eat at a table with my own silver and I want candles. And I want it to be spring and I want to brush my hair out in front of a mirror and I want a kitty and I want some new clothes.’

‘Oh, shut up and get something to read,’ Kei said. He was reading again.

His husband was looking out of the window. It was quite dark now and still raining in the palm trees.

‘Anyway, I want a cat,’ he said, ‘I want a cat. I want a cat now. If I can’t have normal hair or any fun, I can have a cat.’

Kei was not listening. He was reading his book. His husband looked out of the window where the light had come on in the square.

Someone knocked at the door.

‘Avanti,’ Kei said. He looked up from his book.

In the doorway stood the maid. She held a big tortoiseshell cat pressed tight against her and swung down against her body.

‘Excuse me,’ she said, ‘the padrone asked me to bring this for the Signora.’

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wat i did. if ur reading dis karen fk u


End file.
